


Hey Brother

by icequeen57



Series: Reggie's Family [4]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But I am mean to him, Caleb Covington referenced, Communication, I want Reggie to be happy, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Julie is a good friend, Oblivious Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Past Child Abuse, Protective Alex (Julie and The Phantoms), Protective Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Angst (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Backstory (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Gets a Hug, Reggie Has ADHD (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Has Bad Parents (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Needs a Hug (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie is a Molina (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie makes bad decisions when he's scared, Reggie panics, Reggie-centric (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icequeen57/pseuds/icequeen57
Summary: Reggie messed up. He messed up badly. He panicked and now he's gonna lose everything. He'll be alone.Update: now had chapter 2 where Luke finds things out. Then they have to talk about things like adults. we'll see how that goes
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Julie Molina & Ray Molina, Julie Molina & Reggie
Series: Reggie's Family [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954711
Comments: 20
Kudos: 441





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: Past child abuse  
> Reggie talks about the past, something he's never told anyone before, and spirals a little. It's good though, he has Julie and the rest of his family.

Reggie was not known for sitting still. He was always on the move. It was part of the reason he liked the guitar. He could move around the stage and his hands were always busy. It was nice. And most of all it made sense to him. Music wasn’t like Spanish or econ, that depended on memorization or following a long process that never made sense to him. Music was about feeling. Reggie was good at feelings.

Reggie liked to play what he felt. It helped him deal with his parents fighting, and it helped him deal with all the feelings he didn’t know what to do with. He was good at understanding other peoples feeling, he knew how to make people laugh and how to make people feel better. He knew when to put one of his country songs in Luke’s journal, just so he could get an exasperated eye roll, and a reluctant smile. He knew when to make Alex go to the park with him, just to get him out of his own head. He liked making his friends feel better. He felt like he mattered to someone. It was nice.

Reggie took pride in being there for his friends. They meant a lot to him. That pride was part of the reason he was disappointed in himself for dying first.

Reggie didn’t remember much after they got into the ambulance. He remembered being in pain, and he remembered Alex murmuring a quiet “I told you so,” but after it was quiet. He remembers looking at Alex and Luke thinking that this shouldn’t have been happening to them. They had so much to live for, that they were gonna make it big. He also remembers thinking that at least he died with the people he loved, but it broke his heart that they were dying too. The strange thing looking back, was that he wasn’t scared. Reggie wasn’t afraid to die.

He floated above his friends, still in the ambulance, watching them. Luke was the next to go, he was clutching Alex’s hand. Reggie saw Luke’s grip slack and saw the light leave his eyes. Then Reggie saw Luke rise out of his body. By the time Luke realized what was going on, Reggie was watching Alex die. He rose out of his body as well and the three of them floated out of the ambulance. Together.

In hindsight, Reggie will always hate himself for not being there for his family when they died, more so in the case of letting Alex cry from 25 years without giving him the hug he clamed to have wanted.

That was just the kind of guy Reggie was. He liked to be there for other people, especially for his family. It was part of the reason he spent so much time with Ray and Carlos. They are Julie’s family, and Julie’s his. They were his family by proxy. It didn’t matter that they couldn’t see him, he could still spend time with them. There was something about watching people who thought they were alone, not in like a creepy or inappropriate way, just a human way.

When Ray was alone, he whispers to himself, like he was talking to his late wife. He askes her what she’d have done, if she’d have done things differently. He doesn’t put on the front he puts on in front of his kids. He’s sadder. When it gets really bad, Reggie will start singing, most of the time it’s random nonsense, or whatever song they had just practiced, but Reggie thinks it helps.

Carlos, ever since finding out about ghosts, calls for his mom. Sometimes he just talks, hoping that she can hear him. It breaks Reggie’s heart. What he wouldn’t do to talk to his mom again. Reggie doesn’t tell Julie about it, but he does give subtle hints that maybe she should talk to him.

With Ray and Carlos, Reggie is content to do the little things because he knows it’s all he can do, but with Julie it eats at him. She can hear him, she can see him, and she can feel him. He feels like he should do more to help when she’s upset. Like now.

Reggie doesn’t have all the details, but he knows that she had bad day at school. She had an argument with Flynn, and Nick was involved somehow. Then she was in a bad mood, and she had a fight with her dad. Now Reggie trusts this man whole heartedly, but something in his brain flipped when he was in the studio arguing with her. He couldn’t help himself, he jumped in front of her. It made her stumble back, and Ray paused for a moment. Reggie froze when he’d realized what he’s done. By the time anyone knew what was going on Reggie had popped away.

Reggie didn’t know where he was, and he didn’t really want to. He could tell he was at the beach, but that was it. God, Reggie felt so stupid. Why did he do that?

Well he knew why. And now Julie probability hates him, and he’ll have to leave the band. He knows Luke would stay with Julie, and if Luke stays than Alex would stay, and Reggie would be alone.

Reggie wasn’t good alone.

Reggie didn’t realize how late it had gotten until the sun had been down for a while. He knew what he had to do. Clean break. He would apologize, say goodbye, and then hightail it. It what was best for everyone. Reggie stood up and dusted himself off and popped back to the house.

He saw Luke and Alex in the in the studio and willed himself to find Julie. He knew if he stayed any longer, he wouldn’t be able to leave.

He didn’t find Julie in the kitchen or living room, so that left one spot. Her bedroom. He braced himself and knocked on the door.

“Come in,” she didn’t sound mad, but Reggie didn’t want to put too much hope on that. He walked through the door.

“Hey,” Reggie was quite.

“Hey, Reg we were starting to get worried.” She still didn’t sound mad, which Reggie thought was odd. Why wasn’t she mad?

“I had to get out for a while.”

They both didn’t say anything for a moment. Reggie was blinking back tears. Julie noticed.

“Reggie, hey,” She got up off her bed and stood before him. “Hey why are you crying, is it because Dad and I were arguing?” Why wasn’t she mad. She should be furious. Reggie expected her to be furious. He’d insinuated the very worst of her father, who was arguably the best father Reggie had ever met. Instead she was worried about him and she was trying to comfort him.

“You’re not mad at me?” Reggie’s voice was thick. Like he had to force the words out of his throat.

“Oh Reggie,” she put her hands on his face, “I'm not mad at you. I’m a little confused, but I'm not mad.”

Reggie’s brain couldn’t process what she’d just said. She wasn’t mad at him? How? Why? Oh. Confused. She didn’t know what he’d done.

“I’m sorry, Julie.” Reggie took her hand from his face, he couldn’t look at her right now. He took a step back. “Did the guys tell you anything?”

“I asked, but they told me that it wasn’t their place to tell. All I know is that one second I'm arguing with my dad, and the next you’re in front of me.” Reggie took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He had to tell her. “If it’s that bad you don’t have to tell me…”

“No. I do.” Reggie looked at her, “You’ll probably want to sit down for this, and don’t say anything until the end.” Julie nodded. “I’m sorry. I just. I don’t know what exactly happened. I just had this sense of... panic.” Reggie trailed off for a second.

“I don’t know if we ever told you, but, uh, my parents used to fight a lot. Like a lot, a lot. It was pretty bad. It wasn’t until I was older, like not until we started the band, that I realized how bad. That not everyone’s parents fought so loud and so late that it was regular to get noise complaints 7 or 8 times a month.” Reggie began to pace. “That not everyone’s parents were so miserable married to each other. That not everyone’s parents would throw things at each other. That not everyone’s parents didn’t care if their kid got caught in the crossfire.” Reggie was having a hard time trying to breathe. “That not everyone’s father was so ready to fight the world, that when he was losing a fight with his wife he would take it out on his son. That not everyone’s father was so disappointed in their son that he used to smack him around.”

Julie gasped, but Reggie didn’t hear it. He was lost in the past. “I was 14 before I realized that everyone else wasn’t just really good at hiding the bruises, they just didn’t have them. So when your dad started raising his voice I panicked. I am so sorry I ever thought he would hurt you. I know he wouldn’t. He’s a really good dad, but I wasn’t thinking, and I just acted and I'm sorry.” Reggie stopped. Julie didn’t saying anything. Oh god. It was really over. “I'm sorry I implied he would ever do something like that. I understand if you want me to leave...” Reggie was nearly knocked over by the force of Julie running into him.

“Leave?” she all but yelled into his chest, “Reggie you can't leave. I would never ask you to.”

“But I-”

“But nothing. You are my family. You are not allowed to leave me, or the band.” She pulled back and Reggie saw that she was crying. Why was she crying?

“I didn’t mean to upset you, I’m so-” Julie cut him off again.

“Don’t you dare say you’re sorry. You did nothing wrong. You said it yourself, you don’t think my dad would hurt me, but you tried to protect me anyway. How could I be upset with you about that?”

Reggie did not now how to handle this. She was so upset, but he couldn’t tell why. If she wasn’t mad at him why was she crying. Reggie was normally good at this kind of thing. He was good at making people happy when they were upset, but now, now he was lost.

“I'm sor-” he stopped himself as she gave him a look, “Julie, if you’re not mad at me, then why are you crying. I don’t understand.”

“I’m crying because someone hurt my brother.”

“What do you mean, did something happen with Carlos?” Julie gave him a look. “So not Carlos, was it Luke, or no not Luke. Was it Alex, is he okay?”

“I'm talking about you, you giant Himbo.”

“Wait, what do you mean? And what’s a Himpo?”

“I’m upset that you father hurt you, and I'm sorry that you had to suffer through that. And yes you are my brother, and don’t you forget that.” So now Reggie was about to start crying again.

This was really not how he expected this to go. He was really expecting to be kicked out and would have no choice but to go make a deal with Caleb. That would’ve been awful.

What Reggie did not know was that he had just said that all out loud. “You were gonna what?” Julie raised her voice.

Oh Shit, “I just figured that you would hate me for implying that Ray would hurt you, that you all would be done with me. I mean, if you did decide that I wasn’t worth the trouble, then I would have to go off by myself. And Caleb would be the only real option.”

“Do you really believe Luke and Alex would just let you go?”

“I think you are underestimating how much they love being in the band. Luke loves music more than he loves me. If he had to chose between me and the band, he would pick the band, and you for that matter, every time. And Alex would…”

“Alex would what?” Reggie spun around to look at Alex, subtly pushing Julie behind him. He didn't think anything would happen, and he knew Julie didn't need him to protect her, but none the less he did it. There was something about Alex in think moment that made Reggie feel uneasy. Reggie had never heard Alex sound so…cold. 

“Alex, what are you doing here?” Julie thought she could cut the tension with a knife.

“I came to see if you had heard anything, and here you are talking about leaving. Not just leaving but working for Caleb.” Alex sounded more like himself, but he said “Caleb” like if physically hurt him.

Julie moved from behind Reggie to look at Alex. “This was a private conversation, but you heard it out of context. You do not get to be mad at him,” Reggie was surprised. That was happening a lot today.

“I'm not mad at him, I'm upset.” Alex stopped looking at Julie to staring deep into Reggie’s eyes. “Do you really think we would let you go so easily?” Alex sounded like he was about to cry himself.

“I couldn’t ask you to leave the band,” It sounded pathetic even to Reggie.

“Shame on you for thinking you had to ask.”

Reggie surged forward into Alex’s arms. Reggie buried his head in Alex’s shoulder. Neither Alex nor Reggie knew how long they stood there, but eventually Julie suggested they all go the studio.

To say that Luke was confused when all three of them walked into the studio and all three of them looked like they had been crying, was an understatement. He was really worried for Reggie, he normally reacted badly when people were fighting. He didn’t expect for Reggie to jump between Julie and Ray, but he knew the panic he saw in Reggie’s eyes. He’d seen it dozens of times when Reggie would come to his house in the middle if the night. Luke never wanted to see that look on Reggie.

Questions burned on the tip of his tongue, but Alex shook his head. Fine. The three of them walked over the couch Luke had been pacing near and slumped down. Luke followed a half second later, and fell into the space left for him, between Reggie and Alex. They ended up falling asleep there, all tangled up. Together. A family.


	2. Chapter 2

The entire day had been a shit show. First Julie and Ray got into a fight, then Reggie disappeared to who knows where. Luke thought he was losing his mind. They went looking for him, they looked for him at the pier, at the beach outside where his house used to be, they looked at the Orpheum, they even looked at their graves. Reggie wasn't anywhere. Every time they failed it felt like a knife to Luke’s chest. He couldn’t put the feeling into words very well. He couldn't lose Reggie again. It would break him for sure.

Reggie was one of his best friends. Reggie never failed to make him laugh, and he went along with Luke stupid ideas, but he always called Luke out on his shit. Luke was sitting in the studio while Alex went to check and see if Julie had heard anything. He kept thinking about Reggie, more specifically, the look on Reggie’s face. He looked so freaking scared, so worried. It was like he thought Ray would do something. Reggie reacted the same way to Luke’s dad. It was like he was waiting for him to do something. It broke Luke’s heart to think about it. No matter how scared Reggie was, he would still get between Luke and his dad. 

Luke had to blink away tears as he smiled. Luke looked up, praying to whatever god was listening that they would find Reggie. Luke couldn't imagine what he would do if something happened to him. It physically pained Luke to even consider it. Luke got up off the couch, not being able to sit still any longer. He started pacing in front of Alex’s drums, pointedly not looking at Reggie’s bass. 

Luke was getting lost in his head when the doors of the studio opened. He opened his mouth to ask what was going on when he saw Reggie. He looked like he’d been crying, and Luke just wanted to run to him and ask what happened. He looked at Alex, but Alex shook his head. Fine. His questions could wait. Reggie was more important right now. The three of them, Luke noticed Julie for the first time, all walked to the couch. Luke only moved when he saw that there was a space between Alex and Reggie. He wasn't gonna take it, feeling like he was intruding on something when Reggie looked at him. Luke decided to fuck it, and just went for it. It surprised him how well they fit. 

They fell asleep like that, Alex only waking up a little when Ray came in and carried Julie out of the studio. They ended up laying down on the couch, Alex with his arms around both Luke and Reggie. It wasn't the first time they’d fallen asleep like this, and he knew it wouldn't be the last. 

For the first time since they became ghosts, Luke dreamed. Or well, he remembered. 

Luke remembered, through the haze of the EMTs trying to keep them alive, looking over at Alex only to see him in pain, the same pain he felt, and feeling helpless. Then he looked at Reggie, who was staring at Luke with lifeless eyes. Luke remembered thinking, “No, not Reggie, not him.” Not the boy who smiled like the sun and lived like music was in his blood. Luke looked at Alex, at the same time Alex noticed that Reggie was gone. Alex tried to say Reggie’s name, but couldn't get the words out. Alex looked at Luke and nodded. Okay. They could let go now. They were not about to leave Reggie alone, wherever he was. They knew how he got when he was alone. Luke remembered dying holding Alex’s hand. Alex went about a minute later. 

Luke woke with a start, breathing heavy. Breathing was weird for ghosts. They didn't technically need to breathe, but it was a habit. A comfort.

Alex used the arm that was around Luke and stroked it up and down Luke’s back. Luke looked up at Alex, looking more scared than Alex had ever seen. He looked more scared than when they died, or when they almost died after the Orpheum. It hurt Alex to see him like this. There was a burn being poked at in Alex's heart. He didn't know exactly what he felt for Luke, but it was more than bandmates, and more than Family. He tried not to, especially after they tried in the 90s, but the feeling didn't go away. Alex pressed his lips into Luke’s hair, and sighed. 

“We’re gonna have to talk about this,” Alex whispered. 

“I know, but can we stay like this for a while?” Luke really liked being here. He lifted a hand and moved a strand of hair out of Reggie’s face. 

Alex nodded, not having the heart to disturb them. 

They fell asleep again. 

* * *

Things almost were back to normal. They still teased, still hung out together, and were still a family. The only difference was Alex was a little more hands on: more hugs, and more pats on the shoulders. Luke gave more complements. Julie kept making plans for only her and Reggie. Family bonding, she called it. She started calling him ‘hermano,’ though she wouldn't tell Luke and Alex what it meant. Reggie knew. He always smiled a little wider when she said it. 

It was one of those occasions where Julie and Reggie were hanging out, where Alex and Luke were just idly playing in the studio. Well, Luke was idly playing; Alex was pacing. He was patting out a beat on his thigh with his hand. The more he paced the faster the beat got. 

“Are you gonna tell me what’s up, or are you gonna keep this up?” Luke had tried to wait Alex out, but this was getting ridiculous. 

Alex stopped to look at Luke before pacing again. “You’re not gonna like it.” 

“Alex, man, what’s going on? You know you can tell me anything.” 

Alex finally stopped and sat next to Luke on the couch. “We need to talk. About everything.” Luke moved his guitar to rest against the wall, giving Alex his full attention. “Do you remember when Ray and Julie got into that fight, and then Reggie got involved, then he left?” Alex continued not letting Luke answer. “Well, when I went to see if Julie had heard anything he was there. And he was saying things. Horrible things.” 

Luke took Alex’s hand; Alex didn't realize they were shaking. “What do you mean, _horrible_?”

“He said he was gonna leave. That we would make him leave. That we loved the band more than we loved him. And that, um,” Alex had to take a second. He closed his eyes and forced himself to continue, “If we made him leave, then he would have no choice but to go to Caleb.” Alex whispered. He was simultaneously filled with the overwhelming need to cry and scream. 

Luke’s mouth fell open in shock. What? Make him leave, that was insane. After everything they lost, Luke would rather die again than lose Reggie or Alex. “We have to talk to him now!” Luke tried to get up, but Alex kept him from leaving. 

“Talking to him now won't help anything. If you talk to him when you’re this upset, it _will_ just end up hurting him.” Alex put his hand on Luke’s cheek. Luke leaned into it. “We need to be careful about this. You know that.” Luke did know that; he knew that all too well. He knew it in the way Reggie would flinch at sudden noises, he knew it in the dark circles and bruises that Reggie used to be covered in, and he knew it in the way Reggie gave everything to try and make others smile for an ounce of attention. It broke Luke’s heart. Reggie was somehow the strongest and most fragile member of Sunset Curve. Luke, Alex, and now Julie, were in the unique position to completely destroy Reggie without even trying. 

Funny how that goes, the people you love most in this world are the ones who can hurt you the most. 

Luke felt like crying. How could Reggie think that, that they would make him leave? Luke loved Reggie. Like family loved. It wasn't like Luke was in love with Reggie, no. He just wanted to wrap Reggie in a blanket and never let anything hurt him ever again. It wasn't like he thought about Reggie’s smile, or the way he laughed or anything like that. He just wanted to protect Reggie. That’s all he wanted. Well that and he wanted to make music with Reggie. Luke liked the warm feeling in his chest when he and Reggie shared a mic. But no. Luke wasn't _in love_ with Reggie. He felt the same way about Reggie as he did for Alex. 

Alex watched Luke confront whatever he was feeling. He wiped away the single tear that fell. He was okay to wait for Luke to figure himself out. He wrapped an arm around Luke in a weird side hug thing, giving Luke time to process. He knew that they needed to talk about Reggie, and more importantly to Reggie, but it would probably be best if it didn't happen right now. 

Unfortunately, it was at that moment Reggie and Julie walked in. They both immediately knew something was wrong. Luke looked like shit, and Alex was barely keeping it together. Reggie was about to bolt over when Julie asked, “Did something happen?” 

Reggie went back and forth between looking at the guys and Julie. He really wanted to help, though he didn't know how. It was killing him to see his friends so upset. 

Alex glanced between Luke and where Julie and Reggie were standing. “I think we need a band meeting.” 

Julie glanced at Reggie then back at the other guys. She had a bad feeling about this. Reggie nodded and went to take a seat on the coffee table in front of the guys. Julie raised an eyebrow and felt her lip twitch. Reggie really did remind her of a golden retriever sometimes. She walked over and took the chair next to the couch. “Did something happen?” 

“Not exactly,” Alex sighed. “Do you remember-”

“We would never make you leave!” Luke blurted out, speaking for the first time since Julie and Reggie walked in. Reggie froze, as did Julie. 

Alex muttered under his breath “Goddammit, Patterson.” He reached forward to rest a hand on Reggie’s knee. “What he means is, we need to talk about what you said the other night. About kicking you out or something.” Reggie looked like a startled stoat. He glanced at Julie, and she was glaring at Alex and Luke. He didn't know what to do, or say, or anything. Reggie could feel it getting harder to breath, which was weird, because he didn't need to breathe, but the feeling was there nonetheless. Alex recognized the signs. “Hey, it’s okay, everything is okay,” Alex tried to sooth. 

“Please don't be mad! I should have told you, I know, but I didn't want to deal with it, or acknowledge it, or anything. Just please don't be mad,” Reggie was sure he wasn't making sense, but the words wouldn't stop. 

“Reg, we’re not mad,” Reggie cut Luke off. 

“Oh, god please don't be disappointed. That is so much worse, I would rather you not be upset at all, but I really don't want you to be disappointed. I know I have a lot of shit to deal with, but,” Reggie didn't need to breathe, but he was starting to hyperventilate anyway. 

“Reginald, look at me. It’s okay, just focus on us.” Alex took Reggie’s hand, and Luke let go of Alex’s hand in favor of resting his hand on Reggie’s leg. Reggie was starting to feel floaty, and not in the good way. 

After Reggie calmed down, Luke asked, “Reggie, what are you talking about?”

“I should have told you about my dad, but by the time I realized it was an issue, we had already been friends for years and I didn't know how to tell you. I get that it’s a lot, that I'm a lot, and I'm sorry. You had a right to know, both of you and you deserved to hear it from me and I'm sorry,” Julie stood up, and put her hands on Reggie’s face. 

“Reggie, look at me. Everything is okay. Just look at me.” Once she was sure she had his attention, she pulled him in for a hug. He kind of just sat there, but she didn't mind. He snapped his eyes shut and only focused on Julie. She started to hum the intro to “Home is where my horse is.” He rested his hand on her arm, and she pulled back. “You good?” He nodded. 

Luke and Alex hadn’t moved a mussel, afraid of upsetting Reggie more. “Reggie?” Luke asked hesitantly. Reggie looked at him, worried about what he would see. “We’re not mad, or disappointed or anything like that. We’re confused.” Reggie tilted his head a little. “It’s about you thinking we would make you leave, and where you would go if we did.” Reggie’s eyes widened, the pit in his stomach coming back. “Reggie, no. Don't go anywhere. What’s going on in that head of yours?”

Reggie, trying to focus on something, just started talking. “It was a bad day, and I wasn't thinking. I never told you about a lot, but it’s a lot. I can barely handle it and it’s my life. Well it was my life. You both had a lot going on and it’s not like I had it the worst, and you both were handling it fine. So why should I need help. I always figured you all would get tired of my shit eventually, or really lack of getting my shit together. If I could just be a better bass player, or a better friend, or if I let you stay at my house then you would have a reason to keep me around. I know that was really mean, I’m sorry, I know you wouldn't be that mean. I just, I really thought Julie would hate me for thinking her dad was as awful as mine was,” Reggie squeezed Julie’s arm that was still around him.

“He’s not, I mean, Ray’s great. But if we lost Julie here, then we would lose the band and that would break your heart, Luke. I couldn't have you lose the one thing you lived for and it be my fault. So, I figured if she didn't want me around then you would stick with her, and where you went Alex here would follow because you both love the band. So I would be on my own, and I couldn't blame any of you for that, I know I’m a lot, so there really wouldn't be another place for me to go. Then, maybe, if he had me, then he would leave you all alone. So it would be killing two birds with one stone, I wouldn't be in the way any longer, and you wouldn't have to worry about Caleb...” Reggie trailed off. At some point in his ramble, he stopped looking at any of them, just staring at his knees.

Julie felt like crying. She was thinking about a way to get it through his thick skull that she loved him, when she heard him say, “But Julie wouldn't be that mean, she likes having me around.” He smiled. He looked at them and smiled. It was like he hadn’t just said the saddest fucking thing any of them had ever heard. Alex and Luke looked at each other, then at Julie.

“Uhhh?” No one said anything for a minute or so, and Reggie was getting concerned. He started scratching at his arm absentmindedly. He didn’t even notice he was doing it till Alex grabbed his hand, “Scratching is a no, remember?”

There was a list of no’s they developed over the years. They were things that they did that others deemed destructive. Luke had all-nighters, Alex had pulling his hair out, and Reggie had scratching. There were others, there was a reason it was a list, but those were the main ones. Bobby’s was not eating. Reggie could remember how they used to keep snacks everywhere because he would just “forget” to eat. He wondered what happened when they weren’t there to make him eat.

“Group hug time.” Alex said. Luke and Alex pulled Reggie and Julie onto the couch and somehow Reggie ended up in the center of the pile. He squealed in surprise, but then started laughing. There was a hand on his head, petting his hair, and a whisper in his ear, “We are never letting you go anywhere.” 

Reggie smiled. Luke chimed in, “Never ever. Hell, we’ll spend forever trying to convince you that you mean more to us than anything.” 

Julie giggled at them. She wondered vaguely if Luke knew how much that sounded like a confession. 

Reggie was content in the knowledge that this was his family, and they weren't going anywhere. 


End file.
